


Mine and Mine Alone

by RyoWei247



Series: To a Different End [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoWei247/pseuds/RyoWei247
Summary: Camavor’s king and now Queen finally get to be alone on their wedding night.
Relationships: Viego/Isolde
Series: To a Different End [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Mine and Mine Alone

He’d watched her hands twist the key so many times already. She was gentle in the way she did it, each time turning it with a light touch, as if it would crumble between her fingers.This time again Viego’s wife turned the key to the music box, filling the room with its gentle melody that she hummed along to softly. Viego was just content to watch her, see that smile on her face. 

“That one is your favorite, is it, my love?” He said, sitting down on the bed beside her and taking a sip from his glass of wine before placing it to the side. The music box was a wedding gift and she’d hardly put it down since she’d heard the song.

Isolde instantly leaned into him, keeping the box in her hands. “Yes, isn’t it beautiful?” 

“It is. The song and box itself is lovely but not nearly as lovely as you,” he said, pressing a kiss to her head and then her lips when she turned her head up for him. 

Tonight was their long awaited wedding night and only within the last half hour had they finally gotten time to themselves. The streets outside the castle were still alive with celebration, and likely would be for many hours to come but Viego had to admit he was glad to finally be alone with his Queen.

It was two months since that day he’d met this girl and asked for her hand in the city gardens. Despite his eagerness Viego had demanded perfection. Her dress, the ceremony, the music, every single tiny detail had to be perfect for her. And it was. His beloved had looked so stunning in her dress and so happy. They had danced, celebrated, and addressed their people. And though she’d taken her crown off once they’d gotten back to their room, setting it beside his own, seeing it on her head filled him with nothing but joy. Finally they were wed. She was now his and his alone. 

“Isolde,” he sighed between their lips when he kissed her again. The light airy feeling in his chest that he’d had all day was all the more strong now that she was in his arms.

His wife placed the box on the nightstand, her hands now slipping up into his hair and around his neck. “Viego, darling.”

“Come here love,” he whispered, pulling her body to his as he laid them down on their bed. They’d waited. Despite spending plenty of nights side by side he had not touched her, wishing to save this joy for the day she stood as his Queen. Now she did, and he could not think to fight the draw to her a moment longer. 

Viego hovered over her. She was still in her wedding gown, her hair done up elegantly. Seeing her, this time under him, her cheeks red with a sweet smile on her face, his breath left him for surely the fourth or fifth time today. “Oh my love…”

Isolde lifted her hand to his face, caressing his cheek, and then letting it drift, down his neck to his chest, resting at his heart. Her eyes, however, never left his. “Your heart is beating so fast…”

Viego echoed her gesture, his hand trailing down her face to her chest, just barely touching her,  _ his _ heart nearly stopping, however, when her breath caught. “As is yours,” he said, his hand lingering, feeling her heart beat faster beneath her skin before slipping down, gripping her waist. 

His wife brought both her hands to his face, pulling him into another kiss, letting it deepen past just their lips. His tongue twisted around her own, moaning with her as they started to unravel. She tasted so good. And this time they didn’t need to stop. But he did. He left her lips to bring his kisses elsewhere, her cheeks, her jaw, and her neck. Every last bit of her exposed skin was covered in his kisses. 

Isolde tilted her head back, moaning, pressing on the back of his head to keep him close. “Darling…” 

The king stopped at just the edge of her cleavage, pressing a longer kiss above her heart. “I want to see you,” he said, lifting his wife up and turning her over onto her stomach. 

She turned her head to the side to watch him as his hands swept over her back and began undoing her corset. He took his time, tugging down on ribbons until it was loose enough to pull off of her. He started undoing the buttons then. He did these even more slowly, letting himself feel the slip of each one giving way under his fingers. 

With the last button done Viego pulled back the edges of her dress and pulled it down around her waist. Her back, her shoulders, he could see all of it now. 

Viego’s hands returned to her body, starting this time at her waist and working up. So soft, smooth, the curve of her hips felt so nice against his palms.

His wife sighed contently under him, her voice getting just a little higher when his whole hand became just his finger tips. That touch on her sides made her shiver, her fingers gripping the bed beneath them. “Viego,” she moaned. 

“Does that feel good my love?” 

“Yes,” she said, her eyes closing as her body lifted into his touch. “I love it.” 

He kept going, listening to her sweet voice and paying special attention to how every touch made her move before all at once he leaned in and started pressing kisses up her back and her sides. 

“My love!” she cried out, the only thing keeping her still now was the firm grip he had on her hips. 

His kisses continued up and around her back coming up her neck and then the back of her head, staying there, kissing behind her ear. It made her giggle and smile, her torso still trying to twist against him. Viego brought his face back to the side and left a kiss on her cheek. 

Isolde lifted herself up against him one last time, her arm coming around his neck and pulling him back in for a kiss that he was more than happy to give her. She turned herself over, letting him pull away with one of her hands grasping for his. “Are you happy, darling?” 

“A word does not exist for how wonderful I feel, my Queen,” he said, taking her hand, running his thumb along her wedding ring as his eyes fell, studying her body. Her breasts lifted with her breath in a rhythm that hypnotized him.

Her free hand came up, slipping inside the collar of his robes, tugging down. “I want to see my husband too,” she said.

Viego grinned and sat up straight untucking his shirt and shrugging off his coat. Before long he was only in his trousers, secured by the decorative belt he also tossed aside. “Is this better, my darling?” He asked. 

“Yes,” she said, her fingers brushing up his torso, tracing his muscles, lingering along his collar bone and waist line, just the edges of her hand daring to dip past the edge of his pants. “You are very handsome, your majesty,” 

He chuckled, pulling her left hand from his neck to kiss it. “So my love has told me. It is only fitting that she be the most beautiful girl in the land.” 

Isolde hummed in response, but instead of the teasing comment he expected all he received was a new tug down to her lips, his skin meeting hers. She was so warm and the feeling of her chest against his own had a whole wave of tension he hadn’t realized he was carrying lifting off his shoulders. 

Viego slipped his hand under his wife again, this time, tugging down on her dress, pulling it further down and off, tossing it aside. He gripped her waist while he kept kissing her, his own body shivering when he felt her hand start to slide down the back of his trousers. He moaned, pressing against her. He was so hard already. There was a part of him that would love nothing more than to take her right this very moment but--not yet. 

He left her lips again, placing a fresh set of kisses down her neck and this time further. His right hand left her hips to touch and squeeze her breasts, his mouth busy with the opposite side. 

“Viego, Oh, love, darling,” she moaned, gripping his hair, pressing him harder against her. 

His wife, his Queen, she was so beautiful. Her skin in the candle light, her voice climbing higher with every touch, the way her hands knotted themselves up in his hair. Everything about her drove him mad. “That’s it my love,” he whispered, placing a kiss between her breasts. “I have you.” 

His kisses continued down then, returning to her sides and now her stomach, further still. She had underwear on, though perhaps not the kind she usually wore. These were on the more risque side being simple, white, thin, and tied at her hips. The sight of her in these. It sent an electric shock up Viego’s spine. 

“Viego…” she said, just a hint of nervousness in her voice. 

He looked up at her with a gentle smile, taking her left hand and kissing her wedding ring before he continued on, pressing his lips just above the hem of her panties and then directly on top of them. 

Isolde tilted her head back, her breath catching again. 

That was just sound he wanted to hear before he brought his teeth to the little strings keeping her covered and tugged, undoing them and letting the fabric fall off her. Viego pulled away, taking that last piece of clothing with him and tossing it with the rest. 

There was nothing to cover her now, something his wife seemed well aware of as she twisted, her whole body flushed. But she made no attempts to hide herself from him with her hands. “Viego you’re staring too much.”

“You ask your husband not to look on his wife on our wedding night? Unthinkable. Surely you not deny me this, the most beautiful sight in the world?” He said, running his fingers under her chin.

She giggled, leaning into his touch. “Then I pray you not deny your wife the same?”

“I surely will not. But first…” he said leaning back in as he had just a few moments ago, leaving a kiss just where he’d left the last. 

Viego pressed her legs apart, going further until he left a kiss to her lips directly, little gasps leaving her with every touch. His tongue was next, just once to taste her and feel her body shudder.

“Oh Gods, Viego!” she moaned, her hands sinking into his hair. “Darling—”

The king wrapped his arms around her legs to keep her steady as he continued, licking her lips apart and moaning against her in a hum at how she tasted. 

“Yes, right there!” she said when his tongue ran over her clit. He smiled and gave her what she wanted, kissing and licking the spot that made her cry out for him the loudest. Her hands tugged and pulled at his hair, only encouraging him to do it more. “Viego, Viego, oh Gods it’s—”

He could feel her whole body tense the longer he went, her voice cracking as she arched her back. He held on to her tight through her orgasm, finally pulling away when everything in her gave out. His wife gasped and trembled, repeating his name over and over with only “My love…” to follow it. 

Viego licked what remained of her off his lips and returned to hovering over her with a gentle smile on his face. How beautiful she was. It made his heart swell in his chest to see her like this. He stroked her cheek, his hand moving up into her hair.

“Dearest,” she breathed, still searching for the air in her lungs and pulling him down to hold him, moved his face to press her lips against his. 

“I have you my love,” he said. 

“I know you do,” she said, squeezing him. The hand in her hair moved further up to brush her bangs back, leave a kiss on her forehead. “I was surprised when they put my hair up for the wedding. I thought for sure you would have wanted it down.” 

Viego hummed softly in response. “I wanted it up so that I might do this.” His hand drifted back down, pulling her hair loose and letting it splay out across the sheets under her. “I wanted this to be only a sight I see on our wedding day,” he said. She smiled, kissing him again as her hand drifted down and between them, touching him through his trousers that seemed only to be growing tighter. “Oh, Isolde,” he moaned, pressing into her touch, his hips rocking ever so slightly.

“Let me?” 

He grinned, sitting up and undoing the buttons and tugging his pants down, the rest of his clothes finally being tossed aside with hers. One glance was enough to see how excited he was. His erection twitched eagerly, some of himself already slipping from the tip. “I’m not sure I can handle any extra attention my Queen might give me,” he chuckled. She was staring and he didn’t mind. They were for each other’s eyes only. She could look all she wanted. 

“Then—”

“I want you, Isolde,” he said, running his left hand up and down her thigh. 

She put her hand over his, lacing their fingers together. “I am yours, Viego. Take me…”

Hearing those words leave her lips sent a roll of heat up the king’s body. Finally. They would be one. Viego adjusted their positions, bringing her legs up and starting to rub against her. She was soaked from her climax already. It felt good and only got better as he started prodding the tip against her entrance. Her little gasps each time they met had his whole body wanting to surge forward. He couldn’t take it anymore.

Slowly he began to enter her, separating her walls with small little thrusts.

Isolde gripped the sheets, wincing. “Ah—!” 

“Does it hurt dearest?” He asked, easing back just a bit.

She shook her head. “Just stings a bit. I’m fine love, please, I want this,” she said. 

Viego continued, easing back in and pushing through until all at once he was inside all the way, a long moan leaving him. “Oh Gods, Isolde,”

“Viego…” she looked down, seeing him pressed against her and smiled, her head hitting back against the pillow and closing her eyes. 

“I’m going to move now, my love,” he said, waiting for her nod and the hand that took his again as her response. He went slow, long slow strokes. Each one brought a new little sigh from his wife to match his own. It felt so good. She was tight and warm, wrapped around him like nothing else. He held her legs, putting them up on his shoulders. He watched her, watched her breasts bounce with every thrust as they got faster, watched the smile on her face brighten when he hit a spot she liked. 

“Viego, ah, darling!” she moaned, shifting her hips to meet his thrusts.

“Is it getting better now, my love?” He asked barely able to restrain himself anymore. He wanted more, wanted to make both their heads spin. 

“Yes, ah, I love it, I love you! Viego, hold me!”

He let her legs down, laying onto her and wrapping her up in a tight embrace. “Isolde, oh Isolde!” His lips met with hers in a messy kiss, sucking on her tongue and her lower lip as he finally let himself pick up the pace. “Hold on to me.”

Isolde wrapped her legs around his back and arms around his neck, holding tight. Her moans were drowned in their kisses now, his too until he broke away to breathe. 

“I love you, I love you, Isolde, oh, yes, my love, my Queen!” He cried out, his thrusts harder and faster as he could feel himself nearing the edge. 

“Viego, again, I can feel it again!”

“Cum for me, I want you to, I want to feel it!”

The words seemingly enough Isolde unraveled again in his arms, squeezing him past his own brink and all at once making him burst inside her. He came hard, filling her up all the way with one last repetition of her name falling from his lips before they both gave out, breathless in the afterglow. 

“My wife, my Queen, my Isolde…” he mumbled, barely able to move now. 

“Viego, I love you.”

He smiled into her hair. It was not so many weeks ago he waited to hear her say his name without that hesitant edge, to hear I love you and know it true. Here there could be no doubts. They were one, they were King and Queen, they were in love. “I love you, darling,” he whispered. “Never shall I be far from your side.”

* * *

The celebration past and within castle walls continued late. Camavor’s King and Queen choosing to spend it quietly in each other’s arms. Isolde laid her head on his chest while he hummed the music box melody absentmindedly and combed through her long hair. 

It was strange to consider that it was only two months since he’d swept her off her feet. It felt so long now. And still so short. She’d blinked and they were married. But not a moment they’d spent together had been unpleasant. He was sweet and attentive, perhaps to a fault. But…

Isolde looked up at her husbands face, how happy he looked. That awful hollowness that had been inside of him was gone. She didn’t wish to see it returned. There was time, all the time in the world. 

Viego’s looked down, their eyes meeting. “What is it my love?” He asked

She moved up, her hands taking his face and kissing him, sighing when his arms wrapped around her and he kissed her back. “I love you,” she whispered between their lips, shifting herself on top of him and snuggling up close. 

Her husband held her, kissing the side of her head. “I love you Isolde. So very much,” he said which made her smile. In a new life where she knew very little at least she was sure of that to be true. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there. Welcome back. While I’m considering this part of my AU series this piece also stands alone as my take on their wedding night. I hope you enjoyed this pornography that I dipped and rolled in sugar.


End file.
